Alison's first joystick
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Not for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Alison's first joystick**

 **12 year old Alison DiLaurentis love sex and porn, but she's not very experienced ( yet ). She doesn't even own a dildo or joystick, as she call it.**

"I want a joystick..." mumbles Alison as she flip through a porn-magazine that she stole from her brother Jason.

Alison slide a hand down into her sweatpants and starts to play with her childish pussy.

"Mmm, so nice!" moans Alison as she gently rub her clit.

This is a thing that Alison does often since she discovered sexuality about a year and a half ago.

"Yes! Feels cute..." moans Alison.

15 minutes later.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Alison as she get an orgasm.

Alison hide the porn-magazine in her box of secrets that she keep behind the cover of the airvent in the room.

"I wish I had a joystick...a dildo...so I could fuck myself with it." says Alison.

She know what a dildo is used for and what the word 'fuck' means.

"Damn! Crap! Me is kid, don't have my own credit-cards." says Alison in anger.

Alison punch her teddy bear.

"How can I get a dildo?" says Alison.

Alison switch on her computer and search for an online store that sell dildos, but she get angry when she sees that she have to be 18 to buy one.

"Damn!" says Alison, clearly not happy. "I want a sweet dildo..."

Alison punch her teddy bear again.

"Me want a dildo." says Alison.

Alison grab her teddy bear and throw it across the room.

"There's gotta be a way for me to get a dildo..." says Alison.

She return her attention to her computer.

"Hmmm...this site says that, older ladies has dildos...?" says Alison.

The next day, Alison is home alone.

She sneak into her parents' bedroom. In her mom's nightstand she finds a black rubber dildo.

"Yes! This is a fat nice dildo." says a happy Alison.

Alison goes back to her own room, close and lock the door and then pull off her jeans and panties.

She slide the dildo into her pussy and slowly her pussy open up so the dildo can enter.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Alison.

Alison fuck herself with the dildo.

"So nice!" moans Alison.

It feels amazing for her.

"Awww! So sexy." moans Alison.

24 minutes later.

"Oh my goodness!" moans Alison as she get a big orgasm.

The dildo plop out rom Alison's cute pussy.

"Awww!" says a very happy Alison.

She wipe the dildo clean and then hide it among her other secret things, in the box behind the airvent cover.

"I hope my perverted mommy won't miss her sex toy." says Alison with an evil smile.

Alison put her panties and jeans back on and then starts to play with her teddy bear.

"Little teddy bear, me is about to outgrow you so enjoy this while it last." says Alison, who plan to soon abandon her cute plushie bear because Alison think of herself as almost an adult even though she's still a kid.

The next day.

"Jason, why the hell did you steal my dildo? I'm your mother." says Jessica DiLaurentis in anger.

"Mom, it wasn't me..." says Jason.

"Oh, who the fuck was it then?" says Jessica.

"It was probably Alison." says Jason.

"Alison? She's a sweet kid. She doesn't even know what porn and sex is." says Jessica, who have no idea that Alison is turning into a sex crazy kid.

"Ali is not sweet. The girl is naughty." says Jason.

"Don't talk about your little sister that way." says Jessica.

"Mom, c'mon...Ali is a litte bitch!" says Jason.

"That's it, Jason! You're fuckin' grounded for two weeks." says Jessica.

"No! Not fair, mom. I didn't do anything." says Jason.

"Let's check if you're right. We're gonna search for my dildo in your room." says Jessica.

Jessica pull Jason along to his room.

After searching for almost 2 hours, Jessica does not find her dildo.

"Seems like you were telling the truth so you're no longer grounded." says Jessica.

"Thanks, mom. You should search in Alison's room." says Jason.

"I will not do that." says Jessica.

"I'm sure Ali has your dildo." says Jason.

"And I'm sure she does not." says Jessica.

Jessica leave Jason's room.

"Hmm, mom is so dumb. She'll never get her dildo back. It's mine." thinks Alison, who has heard her mom and brother talking.

Alison goes to her own room. Close and lock the door.

Then she walk over to the arivent, gently remove the cover, grab her secret box, open it and grab the dildo.

"Awww! Sexy." says Alison, kissing the head of the dildo.

Alison pull down her pants and panties and slide the dildo into her pussy.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Alison, fucking herself with the dildo.

It feels so good for Alison.

"Fuck...so sweet and sexy!" moans Alison.

Alison is very happy and horny.

"Yeah, it feels awesome!" moans Alison. "This is so much fun."

Alison pull off her t-shirt and socks and fuck herself harder and faster with the dildo.

22 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Alison as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

"Mom, did you look through Alison's room?" says Jason.

"Of course not." says Jessica.

"Why?" says Jason.

"Because your sister is the sweet kid and you are not." says Jessica.

"You're an evil old bitch!" says Jason.

"No such talking! That's it, you're grounded for a month!" says Jessica in anger.

2 hours later.

Alison is her room, giving the dildo a slow casual blowjob.

Thanks to porn, Alison know how to give sexy blowjobs.

"Mmmm!" moans Alison.

"Alison." says Jessica as she gently knock on the door to Alison's room.

"Just a sec..." says Alison as she quickly hide the dildo inher secret box in the airvent.

Alison opens the door.

"Mom." says Alison.

"Ali, is it true like Jason said that you stole something from my nightstand...?" says Jessica.

"No, me is just a sweet little kid. I don't steal stuff, mommy." says Alison, all cute and childish.

"Good. I knew you are a sweetie." says Jessica.

"Yes, mommy. I'm sweet." says Alison with a cute adorable smile.

"Perfect." says Jessica.

The next day.

Jessica goes to the local erotic store and buy a new dildo.

At the same time, Alison fuck herself to orgasm with Jessica's old dildo.

"Mmmm, yes...fuck!" moans Alison as she use the dildo to fuck her own pussy.

It feels very good for Alison and soon she get an orgasm.

"Yes! Shit..." moans Alison as she feel the orgasm in her entire body.

This is her biggest orgasm yet.

"Oh my shit...that was absolutely awesome!" says Alison.

Alison pull out the dildo from her pussy, wipe the dildo clean and then hide it in her secret box.

"Dildo, you're my best friend." whisper Alison.

Alison is very happy to have her own sexy dildo that she can use to cum with when she is horny.

 **The End.**


End file.
